


This Ain't No Date

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl Is Pissed, Glenn Is Apologetic, Glenn Tries To Make Better, Infidelity, M/M, PZA, h/c, m/m romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a moment of weakness, Glenn slept with Maggie, even when he was with Daryl. Glenn only realized what he lost when it was already gone. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't No Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the 30dayotp challenge 4# on a date. I was kinda... creative with the prompt. And Daryl.

Glenn was just hanging around when Daryl showed up. Not that there was just hanging around now, well, sometimes there was, but not in the way there had been. Not now when every moment could end in death. When Daryl stood there, looking at him expectantly, Glenn had to shake his head to drive away such thoughts. For they were safe, at least relatively so, at the farm.

Not that the farm wasn't without... traps and pitfalls of a kind. Glenn had been too open and had been a little indiscreet and Daryl had been giving him long looks when he thought Glenn hadn't been looking. They both pretended that Daryl had remained unobserved, even when both knew that Glenn always knew when Daryl was looking at him. 

A little pretense went a long way these days, these days when there was little if any privacy, when it was sacrificed for safety in numbers. 

And now, because Daryl had been mad at him, Glenn tried his utmost to keep up the pretense. He knew Daryl needed to pretend. Even when everyone knew. 

Heat-raped grass crunched under Glenn's converse as he followed Daryl, hoping he might be forgiven. It had been a foolish thing, grasping that intimacy, taking what Maggie had offered and what he hadn't really needed. Hadn't needed cos he had Daryl. Daryl should've been enough for him. Daryl was enough for him. But he had made a mistake and was willing to pay the price. 

He had. 

Glenn had slept alone, flinching at every sound, spending the worst nights that he'd ever had since the outbreak. He hadn't slept without Daryl in a long time. Sleep was impossible to come by when strong comforting hands weren't wrapped around him, when there were no touched, growing in intensity, a hot breath on his neck, hand on his thigh, then on his crotch, his name hissed against his lips, his cheek, his neck as passion took over. When all he had were desperate whispers and a hand which wasn't Daryl's and an empty sleeping bag.

And having Daryl just _watching_ , was the hardest of it all. But now Daryl was here, walking in front of him, leading him who knew where, although in a few minutes Glenn realized they were crossing the fields to Daryl's tent, and Glenn had no idea what it meant. 

He just knew that he'd fucked up and would do anything he could to make it right. He'd been such a cruel idiot, Daryl didn't deserve that, not by a long shot. Words stuck onto his tongue, his throat tight when he realized what he'd known all along, that Daryl might never forgive him, that words could never take away the hurt he'd seen, clear as day, on Daryl's face when he'd known. Glenn hadn't even said anything, Daryl had just _known_. It would've been easier if Daryl had yelled, but he hadn't said a word. Just stomped off, leaving an empty place inside Glenn. Daryl not yelling, or manhandling him, or throwing him down, basically abusing him so others would have had to intervene... it had still felt like he had. 

The unforgiving noon sun of Georgia above them was scorching but Glenn didn't care. Shade was soon upon them as they came to where Daryl had made his camp away from the others, away from Glenn. It had hurt to see him decamp from where they others were near the house, Glenn had stood by, trying to breathe, trying to avert Daryl's eyes, sure his redneck was looking at him all accusing. 

Daryl's “Come 'ere” to get him to follow had been more words than the man had said to him in a long while, felt like eternity, even when it hadn't been that long. 

The shade by the trees was lovely but Glenn faltered. Daryl was too quiet. When he stood still for too long, with Daryl there looking at him, Glenn ended up being yanked down onto the grass, pinned down, looking up at Daryl's face closer than he'd gotten in days. He tensed, sure that his... boyfriend, lover, what, his Daryl, was going to punch his face in, despite the almost-tenderness that had been between them before Glenn had thrown it all away like it was nothing, like it wasn't the most valuable, the single most precious thing to him now in this fucked up world where the dead walked the earth.

“Fuck...” Daryl's fist struck the earth by Glenn's ear, sending broken grass-blades scattering. He shakes and Glenn understands nothing until he's being kissed, hard, bruising, possessive. Daryl lingers above him, lips barely away from his, sharing his breath, eyes blazing, furious and gentle and everything Glenn loves.

“Ya do that one more time and I'mma gonna kill ya...” 

Daryl growls, grabs his hair and steals him again, kissing him like kissing is what keeps him alive what keeps him breathing.

Glenn knows there's a taint in it all now, what once was can never be restored, like the world that was which is now gone forever, but he'll do anything to make it right. Because this is where he belongs, in Daryl's embrace, lips on his lips and hands wandering to squeeze and hold. 

And the words come, even when Glenn knows Daryl will scoff them off, shake them off like he doesn't need them. But they need to be said, need to be told, need to be heard. So Glenn says them anyway, because he needs to. Because this is Daryl, needing him. 

“I'm sorry...” Glenn whispers. 

Daryl's stiff against him, his fingers tight against his hair, making his scalp sting. “Don't need yer words, Short Round, just need ya to never doin' it again.” 

And then he's off and up, making Glenn think he said the wrong thing. 

But then he's up too, following Daryl into the tent. They lie down, curl around each other, all greedy lips and desperate hands. Glenn says nothing, holding in the apologies he wants to scream. He surrenders and lets Daryl do what he wants, all the way up to the point when Daryl shoves him, shakes him and tells him not to be a fucking pussy. 

“This ain't no date, boy” he growls, “what do ya want? I ain't gonna beg...”

It hits him like a kick to the gut, as he hears the hitch in Daryl's voice even when the summer around them sings like the world is like it should still be, insects buzzing, the tent rustling, their breaths a roar in the sudden silence of words. Glenn knows, hears the tears Daryl refuses to cry, knows the depth of the hurt he's dealt. 

Words fall short as Glenn holds him, both of them in a state of half-undressed, clinging to Daryl, irrationally thinking he'll bolt if not held onto. Glenn says the only words he knows he can say, this is no time for apologies, so he says the only words that matter at all, now at the end of things. The only words that have ever mattered and which he hasn't said before, because he'd been scared, scared to admit he felt it so deep. 

“I... want you.” 

Glenn can't say the words he wants, in the end, cos he knows Daryl doesn't wanna hear, not now, not after what Glenn did. He can't say the words his heart feels, the words that might end up unsaid cos either of them might be dead tomorrow, even when Glenn knows that it's more likely to be him, for the simple reason that Daryl is who he is, tough as nails and very hard to kill. 

“Just you,” and damn if his voice shakes, not that Glenn can find it in himself to care about that, “no-one but you.” 

It seems to be enough, for now, cos Daryl topples him over, looming over him, heavy and hot and hard against him. “Damn straight. Ya best not forget it.”


End file.
